


Are we selfish or normal?

by va_di_pa



Series: Sind wir egoistisch oder normal? [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: egoistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Just read it. This was a thought of mine that I wrote down.
Series: Sind wir egoistisch oder normal? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663474





	Are we selfish or normal?

We want to live.

We want to be happy.  
We don't want to lose someone we love.  
We want to be free.  
We want not to have to worry.

We want, we want, we want

Others want to live.  
Others want to be happy.  
Others do not want to lose someone they love.  
Others want to be free.  
Others want not to have to worry.

Others want, others want, others want

Then why don't we let them?

Are we selfish or normal?


End file.
